


In Which Makoto Meets Someone That Night

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: Free!
Genre: I have no idea what to tag, Just read to find out, M/M, may be ooc, some Makoto drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened between episodes 11 and 12.  After his conversation with Haruka, Makoto meets someone unexpected on his way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Makoto Meets Someone That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm new to this site so I'm still figuring it out. I originally posted this on my fanfiction account under the same name. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Makoto couldn’t help but let the events earlier play in his head. Haru’s words, the face he made when he told him about his plan of leaving Iwatobi to attend a university in Tokyo, and his back retreating in the darkness. Did he do something wrong? Did he say what he wanted to clearly? Was confronting Haru the right thing to do?

He shook his head clear. _No._ He did nothing wrong. He had stated clearly what he wanted to say to Haru. But it seems that his words didn’t get through to the raven.

 _Stop going on about other people’s futures when you haven’t even decided on your own!_ He heard his friend’s words echo in his mind. Like what he said, he had really meant to tell Haru about it, he just didn’t get the right timing. And maybe, what happened a few moments ago wasn’t the right timing also, but he had no choice. Haru’s words needed an answer, and telling him about it was the only right one. He couldn’t postpone it any longer. It surprised him how calm he had answered the raven, but now that he was gone from his sight, he suddenly felt the tears that he had tried so hard to prevent from spilling stream down his cheeks breaking loose from their dam.

There was no denying the fact that his friend’s words had hurt him. It was the second time he had seen the ever stoic Haru to have an outburst – the first being back in the regionals. It shocked all of them and they couldn’t help but grow worried of their friend. But with the second outburst being directed at him and with no one else being there, the weight of Haru’s words was heavier. He had even pushed him back. He was stunned and could not react at all, so he just stayed still and listened to him.

 _All you ever do was meddle with everyone! Stop sticking your nose in everyone else’s business!_ Was that how Haru had really seen him? A meddlesome person ever since they were kids? He only did things he thought that was right. He coaxed Haru into joining the swimming club because he knew it would make the raven happy. He had asked him to join the relay back in their elementary days because he knew it would do something good to Haru. He had tried to bridge back Haru’s relationship with Rin because he knew the two needed it. And he had confronted him now because he knew if they weren’t straight with him it would just worsen. He couldn’t bear to watch the raven lose himself like that.

“Makoto?” he had heard someone call his name.

Before turning to see who it was he rapidly wiped the tears away and composed himself. He looked at the new comer and saw a familiar red head walking cautiously towards him. He gave Rin a warm smile, but despite his talent of hiding his emotions it seems that he couldn’t find it in himself to mask how he truly felt that moment.

Rin placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Despite seeing that familiar smile, he knew there was something wrong. “Hey, what happened?” he asked, his voice more gentle than usual. The red head figured asking his taller friend if he was okay didn’t seem right. It was fucking obvious so there was no point in asking.

“I wish I could say ‘nothing’ and ‘everything’s fine’. But it didn’t go well.” The brunette answered.

“You talked to him?” Makoto nodded in reply and leaned over the railing as he looked at the sea. It looked beautiful with the lanterns shining brightly as they floated on its surfaces and the moon’s light reflecting on it.

“I didn’t get through to him. I’m sorry.” The brunette sighed. Rin felt that Makoto was still not finished so he waited. His friend only let a few seconds pass before adding, ”and… I think Haru’s mad at me.” But he shook his head. “No, I think he might hate me.”  His voice was soft that Rin had to strain his ears just to pick up what his friend had said.

Rin blinked at Makoto’s words. “Haru? Mad at you? That’s impossible,” the red head said shaking his head. He couldn’t imagine it. Even he couldn’t find himself being mad or hating the brunette. He could be sometimes irritating – only by a little – but he couldn’t stay that way towards him for too long. _No one can._  Makoto was too nice – even by normal standards – too likeable, too angelic to warrant such a negative emotion from anyone. He really couldn’t picture Haru being mad at Makoto, all the more hating him.

“You should’ve seen his face,” Makoto replied.

“Tell me is that the reason you texted me to meet up with you guys?” Rin asked his ruby eyes glancing at Makoto who still won’t look at him.

“Hnn,” the taller male said shaking his head. “Remember when you asked me what I’m planning to do after graduation?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“And back at regionals we got interrupted by Rei and Nagisa before I got to tell you?”

Rin scoffed remembering when the blonde and the four-eyes barged into the room before he and Makoto could even start talking. “So what do you have in mind after graduation?”

This time Makoto faced him, and for the first time, Rin found it harder to decipher the emotions in his friend’s eyes. “I’m going to a university in Tokyo.”

For a minute he thought that he had misheard Makoto. The brunette had said he was going to Tokyo. That meant he would leave Iwatobi. That he would study in another place. Going to Tokyo meant that Makoto was going to live there by himself. Alone _. Without Haru._ He looked at his friend speculatively, but those emerald eyes gave nothing away except that he was serious. “And you’re okay without Haru?”

A flash of hurt and disbelief appeared on those emerald eyes briefly and it quickly disappeared within a blink. “I’m not that dependent on Haru.”

Rin felt guilty. Despite that the brunette had no harshness in his statement, it still seemed like he got stabbed by those words. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” The red head answered scratching the back of his neck embarrassed. He tsked. “It’s just that…you two were always together. As if you were a set.”

“But it’s not like it’s a bad thing that you’re going to Tokyo.” He continued. “In fact, I’m glad that you made that decision. I always thought that you keep on basing your every decision on Haru. That you never considered much about yourself. And I don’t like that at all. To me it seems like your caging yourself Makoto. And I don’t want you to limit yourself when deciding about your future because of Haru.”

“I guess it always seemed like that huh? But truthfully speaking, I chose to do those things fully considering myself. Helping people, seeing their smiles, being happy, those things make me feel at ease. They make me happy.” And Makoto chuckled. “I’m not as selfless as you think.”

Rin let out a short laugh. “I guess you aren’t, huh?”

Makoto smiled. “Hey, Rin.” The tone in the brunette’s voice instantly made Rin listen closely to what his friend would say. He remembered that the only time he had heard this kind of tone from the taller male was after he and Haru had raced last year that lead to more tension between them.

“Yeah?” he asked carefully.

“You’re the only one left now.” The brunette said. “Make Haru listen. I’m sure you’re the only one who can do it.” He gave Rin an encouraging smile.

Rin grinned, showing his signature shark-like teeth. “Don’t worry I’ve just got the thing in mind to make that idiot listen.”

Makoto laughed. “I’ll trust you on that.” He then glanced at his watch and seeing the time, “We should get going now before you miss the train.”

Rin nodded. The two walked in silence. He knew he was one never good with words so he didn’t know what to say to Makoto. He knew there was something else that he had not told him. But since Makoto decided not to tell him, maybe it wasn’t quite the right time to pry about it. For some reason, he felt like he should give the brunette some time about it. And he knew without asking that something was definitely different about the green-eyed male. Maybe something different about him and Haru.

They were already by the station until they spoke again only to say, “Be careful” and “Thanks”. Makoto waved goodbye to Rin his usual smile on his lips and the red head just watched the brunette as the train went away and he could no longer see his friend.

Makoto dropped his hands to his side and when Rin was finally out of sight he let the smile disappear. There was no denying that he felt bitter. He understood ever since they first met Rin when they were kids that the red head was the only one who could break Haru’s defences of indifference. Even if he could read Haru easily, that doesn’t make it that the water loving friend of his would listen to him. The events a few hours ago had proved it.

He sighed. Some best friend he was. He couldn’t even make the raven listen to him. And their parting words weren’t even close to something that would make seeing each other an inviting thought. Plus the fact, he actually said the words “love” to Haru. Though he didn’t confess his real feelings to the stoic teen, it was a close call that he almost did. He did his best not to blurt out his real feelings to him. It was quick thinking that made the brunette mask the “I” with a “we”. There was already enough tension, he didn’t need to give the raven more reason to avoid talking to him. Besides, even if he did confess about liking Haru more than a friend, he knew they would never become more than that. Because he knew that their bond was not as special as the one the raven had with Rin.

He smiled bitterly at the thought. No, he was definitely not selfless as they thought. Makoto Tachibana was a selfish person. He was just too good at hiding it. Up to the point that his selfishness was mistaken as being selfless and caring. He was no saint. And he knew he never will be.

Too preoccupied with his thoughts, the brunette did not see the person in front of him and it was too late for him to avoid bumping into him. The contact with a firm and obviously strong body snapped him out his thinking and he quickly apologized to the stranger only to find out that he was staring into an all too familiar teal-coloured eyes.

“Tachibana.” The dark haired teen had said surprised.

“Y-Yamazaki-kun.” Makoto was also surprised to see the butterfly swimmer in their town. What was he doing here? The backstroke swimmer didn’t understand why the surprise on those teal eyes turned into something else. He looked worried? He suddenly felt uncomfortable as those eyes stared at him. It was as if he was boring into him, raking his very being. And somehow, it scared Makoto. He didn’t like the idea of Sousuke Yamazaki seeing his very core.

Makoto tried to look away but suddenly a hand reached out to his face preventing him from doing so. Sousuke’s hand was warm on his cheek. And despite being calloused, it felt comfortable. Sousuke’s hand mirrored one who was diligent, strong, and protective. It described the male perfectly. He felt a thumb brush against the corner of his eye and the look on the other teen’s face softened.

“Why are you crying?”

Makoto stiffened at the inquiry. He was crying? He couldn’t believe that he was so drowned in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice that tears were already streaming down his cheeks. But the question was, how long has he been crying anyway? He quickly stepped away from the taller teen and wiped the tears away. Trying to get rid of the evidence as best as he could, but for some reason he couldn’t stop them. The tears kept on coming, refusing to be hidden and bottled up inside of him.

“Oi Tachibana,” Sousuke called his name softly but the brunette refused to look into those teal eyes. He shook his head in response, not trusting his voice to speak. He could feel something trapped in his throat and he knew if he opened his mouth, only a sob would escape from it.

Makoto bowed his head, if he was going to cry, he might as well not let the guy see him. He was embarrassed. Of all the people who had to see him in such a vulnerable state it had to be someone whose relationship with him was close to being a stranger.

The brunette just continued to cry silently. He didn’t know if Sousuke had left or if he was still there watching him cry. But he no longer cared. For so long he had kept this pain inside of him and the events that transpired this night was the last straw. He couldn’t control it anymore. So he let it loose. Even if just the tears. But it wasn’t long until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and his face was buried on the other teen’s shoulder. To Makoto’s surprise, Sousuke’s hug felt incredibly good. He had never been hugged by someone other than the twins and his parents before – even Nagisa, despite the fact that the blonde was quite clingy. The dark haired swimmer was the first one to do so. Sousuke’s hug was warm and the strong arms wrapped around the brunette’s sides made him feel protected. Makoto felt like the safest place in the world right now was in the butterfly swimmer’s arms. It was strange and crazy, but it kind of felt right to him.

“I have no idea what happened to you, but you crying isn’t something I’m used to and…I don’t like seeing it.” Sousuke said. “But if you need someone to cry on, I think I could spare a shoulder for you.”

Makoto let out a sound that was half a laugh and half a sob. And without even thinking he clung to the boy and cried on his shoulder. He could hear Sousuke whispering soothing words in his ear but he couldn’t make them out. Or maybe he was too focused on letting his pain out that he couldn’t pay attention to what the other teen was saying.

Moments later, Makoto had calmed down and he figured that he had shed enough tears. And as stupid as it sounds, he felt embarrassed about their positions. His hands were still gripping the taller’s jacket while the latter also still had his arms around him and his chin was resting atop the emerald-eyed teen’s head. He couldn’t find the courage to look at Sousuke’s face but he knew he had to break away from the hug – even if he didn’t want to, though he wouldn’t admit it.

But Sousuke seemed to have sensed that Makoto was okay now and slowly, he eased his arms around the brunette. “You feeling better now?” he whisper-asked into the teen’s ear.

Feeling the warm breath on the sensitive skin of his ear, Makoto felt a shiver run down his spine and his cheeks all of a sudden felt warm. He slowly broke away from the contact and took a few steps back from the teen. His head lowered trying to hide the blush on his face, but little did he know that Sousuke could see that the tips of his ears were as red as his roommate’s hair. The teal-eyed teen found himself smiling amused at the display.

“I-I’m sorry if you had to see me like that.” Makoto said.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. You sure you’re okay now?” Sousuke asked his voice coated with worry.

Makoto nodded rapidly. “Y-yes. I’m sure. Thanks Yamazaki-kun. And I’m really sorry.” He bowed apologizing.

“Don’t worry about it as long as you’re okay.” Sousuke’s words had Makoto lifting his head, looking into his teal eyes. He was trying to figure out what was in the teen’s mind, but like always it was hard to read him.

The shorter teen was still baffled why Sousuke was showing him concern. The two of them had never talked, despite getting re-acquainted with each other. There was little or no chance at all for the two to get to know the other better. They’re meetings only comprised of greetings, a general formality, none with the of prospect becoming friends. They were mere strangers to each other.

He admits to the fact that he was also worried of the teen’s well-being after learning of his injury, but any other person would. Sousuke’s concern for him on the other hand – as much as he doesn’t want think it that way – seem to border more than that. You wouldn’t just hug or offer your shoulder to someone who wasn’t even your friend that easily, right? Or did he just look that bad to Sousuke? But being himself, Makoto couldn’t just outright ask it.

Makoto looked away and gave Sousuke an uneasy smile, still embarrassed. “I’m really sorry.”

Sousuke sighed. “I told you it’s alright.”

“But it was really–”

“Makoto.”

Hearing his name from the male made Makoto instantly clam up. It was weird how he found comfort in how Sousuke had said his name. “Y-yeah?”

“Look at me.”

It was just three simple words. But Makoto felt something hammering in his chest. He had said it as if it was a command. A command that if not followed will result to consequences that Makoto rather not know. Unwillingly, Makoto lifted his emerald eyes to meet teal ones.

“See, that isn’t so bad right?”

“Sorry.” Makoto apologized again.

“I’m not gonna eat you, y’know.”

“Yeah right, sorry.” The brunette said looking down again. He really did find it hard to look into those eyes. They were just so intense.

“But I might take a bite.”

This caused Makoto to immediately look up and stutter a, “Ha– Wh-Wha..?!”

A grin formed on Sousuke’s lips seeing how the backstroke swimmer had reacted. Despite the dim lighting, the blush on the male’s handsome face was certainly undeniable. He didn’t know that the captain of Iwatobi could look this cute when flustered. If he reacted this way with just a simple innuendo, what if he did _that_? The smirk on his face widened even more at the idea.

“I-I should better g-go now.” The teen had stammered. “Thank you and I’m really sorry again.” He quickly bowed and motioned to leave but before he could even pass by the other, a hand had grabbed him stopping him in his tracks. Makoto looked back to Sousuke, a glint of mischievous mirth in his teal eyes.

“I want something else as a ‘thank you’,” he stated.

“Okay, what is it?” Makoto asked a little unsure. He was getting a really bad feeling from the look in those eyes.

Sousuke smiled hearing how the tall brunette had agreed so easily. Without taking any longer he pulled the teen closer to him and seductively whispered in his husky voice, “This.”

Before Makoto could even make sense of what was happening, Sousuke was already kissing him. The male nipped and sucked on his lips slowly and softly. Makoto felt something wet and warm lick his lips trying to pry his mouth open, the contact making him shiver and without really meaning to, he complied. He felt Sousuke’s tongue probe inside his, tasting every inch of his mouth and exploring the hidden fantasies in them. Makoto felt his knees grow weak and had to hold on to the taller male’s shoulders to steady himself. It was so unexpected and strange at how this kiss was making him feel intoxicated. He didn’t know when he had closed his eyes and started kissing back. But he couldn’t stop himself, the brunette let out an involuntary moan and he felt the other’s lips curve into a smile while still kissing him. With a last lick to his bottom lip, Sousuke broke the kiss.

He smiled satisfied at his work. Makoto’s eyes fluttered open, his once bright emerald eyes now unfocused. He was panting, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and pink. He didn’t know kissing Makoto Tachibana was this…hot. “Not bad Tachibana.”

This seemed to have brought the teen back to his senses and the blush on his face even became much redder. _What just happened a few seconds ago?_ Was the first thing that came into his mind. He looked at Sousuke who still had an amused smile on his also swollen lips and Makoto figured that the kiss was not imagined. It did happen. “Wh-Why?” was the only thing he could say.

But instead of answering, Sousuke lifted a hand to Makoto’s face and the teen brushed his thumb against his cheek. “Too cute,” he had mused. And he leaned closer planting a kiss on the corner of the brunette’s lips and another on his cheek.

Makoto was confused but before he could even ask Sousuke why he was doing it, the teen had drawn back his hand and took a step back. Makoto only looked at him, an easy smile formed on the other’s lips and for the first time the brunette actually saw the seriousness and intensity in the male’s face gone. Sousuke’s features became soft and the gentle smile on his lips brought back that sudden hammering against his chest.

“See ‘ya around.” He said and turned on his heel walking away. But after a few steps he looked back and said, ”Hey, Makoto. If you need a shoulder, don’t hesitate to call me, okay?” Makoto gave a nod and with that he finally left.

Makoto stood there, dumbfounded. He couldn’t make sense of what really happened between him and Sousuke. The teen bumped into him and saw that he was crying, hugged to comfort him and kissed him preferring it more than a simple “thank you”. It still was not clear why he would do such a thing. His actions by far wouldn’t credit to something “normal”. But Makoto couldn’t find anything hateful of what just transpired between the two of them. His heart was still heavy about Haru, but losing his first kiss to someone he barely knew and the prospect of seeing each other again, seemed to keep him steady.

It was definitely strange, but he was okay with it. Maybe it was his selfishness again, but he wanted to see that smile on Sousuke’s face more and more. Finally, getting himself back together he proceeded to walk home a small smile tugging at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if they were a bit OOC. This is the second fanfic I've ever written. Hope you leave comments so I could know what to improve with my writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
